What I did for Fax fans
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: This is an idea I had recently. It features my OC Birdie, and Dylan. I do something that will please me and most Fax fans. Read to find out what I did!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic, but I'm not going to ask anyone to go easy on me; because I don't like it when people do that. I promise that most, if not all, Fax fans will like this. I did it because I had a brainwave when reading St Fang of Boredom's stories. Read and enjoy!

Birdie (Me) POV

I crept along the path, not daring to fly in case someone spotted me. _Wow_, I thought. They weren't kidding when they said it was E shaped. It really was, and would look even more so from the air. I quietly spread my red, black and white wings and tail (Stupid design fault), and flew directly to the window I was seeking.

No, if you're wondering. I am not a bad guy. Or a bad girl. I was here for my own reasons, that and the clamour that the thing I was doing should happen. It was something to do with Dylan.

I had decided to kidnap him, so Fang had a clear shot. Well, mainly because I want him to be mine. I was getting lonely, because I was more of a genetic freak than the flock. I was 10% bird and one of a kind. I just wanted someone to talk to. This would make people happy as well. So I hatched a master plan to kidnap Dylan. It was easy.

So here I was. I opened the window, conveniently placed furthest away from the other rooms. It was Fang's room. I didn't know how he put up with having his worst enemy sharing his room, but I knew that he wouldn't mind that Dylan disappeared during the night.

I v-e-r-y slowly lifted Dylan from the bed, and injected him with a sedate so he wouldn't wake up. And man, he was quite heavy for a bird kid. Oh... Right. I have the opposite eating habits to the flock. So therefore eat only 50 calories per day, and way tiny amounts. So he weighed tonnes to me.

I carried him out of the window, and managed to take off. My flying was a bit wobbly with the weight I was carrying, and that was with my tail helping me balance. I flew off into the night, holding Dylan, wondering what would happen when he woke up.

Fang POV

I had no idea who the kid was, except she was a bird kid and was younger than him, but he owed her big time. He smiled into the darkness. Dylan was gone. He would never have to see that annoying blonde hair or those piercing blue eyes again. Oh, how he wished he knew who that bird kid was.

I'll make it a two-shot if I get 3 reviews asking me to. And I'll read and review all of the stories of the person who can guess what bird DNA Birdie has. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

I will continue this fic! I have now got loads of ideas, but don't expect updates all the time, because my little brother Jaden is always on the only computer.

Anyway, to all my lovely reviewers: Thanks! I'll put up rplies to the reviews, so if you didn't review skip everything in bold. Or I would, but the mouse is broken!

To LarkaTheWhiteWolf: Thanks! You were also the only one to get it right!

To Remember 's Now or Never: I hope I spelt it right! I'm copying from my 3DS. I will make it as long as I can!

To kEePtHeHeAt: Stupid Capital, lower case change! It is a bird; and I made it longer this time, but I will try to use spell check with a broken mouse!

To Euanonyma Lazy Version: Thanks! And I will!

To pokecoolerepic: Don't call me that! I'm not your sister! And it is not a bird, and I am continueing.

To SapphireAster: Thanks! But personally, I'm a Mylan fan, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone!

I think that's it. Well done to LarkaTheWhiteWolf for being the person to get it right. Thank god you only have 6 stories! On with the fic!

Dylan POV

"Urgh..." I think I heard someone stir at my moan. I felt terrible. Maybe I have Avian Flu (Don't own! StFangofBoredom does!) like Fang got once. Man, that was funny. Then I shot up. It wasn't dark enough in here to be Fang's room. This room was blue all over, blue walls, ceiling, curtains, and it had random feathers and clouds. Not Max's room either. Or Iggy's, or even Angel and Nudge's rooms. 'Damn' I thought 'I've been Kidnapped'

Birdie POV

I woke up to a moan, and was ready to jump up, until I realised it was Dylan. I then watched as he jumped up and looked around. The curtains were open where I'd forgotten to close them last night. I rose slowly, hoping Dylan would hold still "Dylan?" I said quietly "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just lonely." I gave him a weak smile.

Confusion flashed in his eyes for a second. Then surprise, then sad, going on to angry, and stopped on a faint happiness and pity. Mood swings, much? Pity. Oh no. I HATE sympathy.

Dylan POV

When she told me she was sorry, she was just lonely, I was really confused. Why would a human be lonely? Oh, maybe she was a mutant. What was her mutation then? Had she kidnapped me? If she had, I would never see Max again! No! She couldn't do this! How dare she! But she was lonely. I could help her. That's what I liked best. I'd stay. Because she was lonely. Poor her. "Hey, I'll stay. I don't mind. Though why didn't you just ask to join the flock, or the other group of mutants Fang and Angel help run?"

"I couldn't. You wouldn't trust me. Plus, I'm just a liability in cold weather." I looked at her questioningly. "Oh, right, you guys don't know. Because I'm a new species, I kinda hibernate in cold weather. I sleep 10 hours a day."

"Oh." I guess she did have a mutation. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, what is your mutation?"

"Well... It's kind of weird. The glass men were a bit bored, so they increased the bird DNA of me. I'm 10% Red Kite." With that, she unfurled 10ft of red brown wings, with a white band halfway down, and black tips. She also unfurled a... Tail?

Birdie POV

The surprise on Dylan's face was evident. His eyes first scanned my wings, but his eyes then focused on my tail. His eyes widened "Hey," I said quietly, grabbing his attention. "If your eyes go much wider they'll pop out" I grinned at him. He smiled back weakly.

"So, do I get the name of my kidnapper?" It was his turn to grin, and my grin faltered. Uh oh. Time to give out my incredibly creative name (mucho sarcasm). "What is it? What's wrong about a name?"

"No, it's fine. My name's Birdie." He hid his laugh with a cough. "No, it's okay, it is a weird name. Amina chose-" I cut myself off. But it was too late. I started sobbing, crying, for my makeshift mum. Amina. I hadn't thought of her in 5 years. I had escaped, but it had been no use. She had been caught, and I had never seen her again. I knew she was dead.

Hey, you must hate me now! Don't worry, the story will progress. Sorry if there are mistakes. My mouse is broken. It won't go sideways properly!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for waiting for my update! The computer crashed, so I was completely stuck typing-wise. Anyway, here are my replies to reviews.

To Sapphire Aster: Thanks so much! That means a lot

To Remember Me. It's Now or Never: Thanks! It's all part of the plot.

To Stunningfire: Thanks!

To anon aka Bella, my best friend: Log on to your own account, you lazy person! I already knew that, but thanks. And; I told you the answer, so it doesn't count. Don't be rude to my reviewers.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing guys!

This is a really long chapter, and it is about Birdie.

Birdie POV

"Birdie? Are you okay?" Dylan asked gently, seemingly concerned.

"Isn't it obvious?" I quipped in response. I stopped crying. Man that was seriously emotional of me. Sure, I hadn't cried since it happened, but what I did was excessive! I better tell Dylan about my past, now I think about it. It's only fair. "Okay, Dylan, I'm going to tell you about my past. _Do not_ interrupt me, or I'll stop. I might cry a bit, or a lot. 'Kay?" Dylan nodded encouragingly. "Okay. I'll start."

Flashback whilst talking (FT)

_The first thing I remembered was pain. I was writhing around, though I felt paralyzed. I had never really felt pain before, I knew that. The pain situated mainly in my back, but it was in my whole body as well. I knew that if I had had any food recently I would have thrown it up. Then there was blood everywhere, and everything went black..._

End Flashback (EF)

"That's all I remember from the very start of my life. The next thing happened soon after."

FT

_I woke up in someone's arms. My whole body was wet, and I felt dry blood on my back caught in something. The person holding me looked at me, she knew I was awake. "Hey little birdie. Everything's okay." She hushed me, and gave me words of comfort. She told me about things. Her wings and mine. Also a tail that I appeared to have. She also told me about the glass men, the cage that she lived in, the other experiments that she had seen around, and the tests. How horrible they were, how they made her run for hours, and took her blood, and made her swallow poison, and she would throw up for hours. She told me about her plan to escape, to build a bridge woven out of food and anything else she could come by, and slip out of the cage bars and lower the bridge onto the air vent in the corner. She also told me who she was. Her name was Amina._

EF

"I was just over one year old then. She was seven." I knew I was crying as I said it. "Next comes when I was about two."

FT

_They first took me out of the cage with Amina. Amina looked worried "Wha's wong?" I asked her, my lisp and Australian accent coming through. Then I remembered that day about a year ago. The tests she had told me about. They were going to do something bad to me._

_In the end, it wasn't terrible. They measured me and Amina, and weighed us. They measured our wingspan, and my tail span. Then they took our blood quickly, which hurt a bit, and we were returned to our cages by the glassmen._

EF

"It was all too good to be true. It got harder, but with it I got stronger. Amina learned to fly when she was 10, and when she was 12, the escape bridge was finished."

FT

_The glass men were foolish, really. They thought we didn't mind the tests, so they trusted us enough to leave us alone at night, with no cameras or security. We let out the bridge, and bingo! It was long enough. We crawled over it, and reached the air vent. We pulled the cover off, and crawled into the surprisingly large space. We made it out of the building, and started flying! It was amazing. I used my tail to steer, and got up through the turned off electric netting. But then we were discovered, and the net was turned ion before Amina could get out._

EF

"Amina was stuck..."

FT

_She struggled, trying to find a gap in the net. Then someone came out and I hid, so no one would see me. I watched as Amina kicked and screamed, trying to fight him off. But then he brought a gun out, and, shot, Amina..."_

EF

I was crying hard now. "The next bit's boring. I was found by social workers, they sent me here, with this place to myself and the other people in the building with me. They don't know my secret, and I've been here for 5 and a half years."

Dylan POV

I sensed that was the end of her story. From what I could tell, Amina was a brave person and had been a great mum to Birdie. I went to comfort her.

5 minutes later, Birdie had stopped crying completely. She went to show me around. The building had 2 levels, and each floor had 10 rooms, 9 for kids and 1 for an adult. Each room had a name plaque, and most had two names on. Birdie was on the top floor, in the corner furthest away from the adult's rooms. Each room could be decorated however the occupants wished. Birdie told me to fill out a form to stay there and then come back. Home Sweet Home, I guess.

Sorry this is late!


	4. Chapter 4: Meanwhile, with the flock

Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update, I have a bit of a bad writer's block/laziness going on at the moment. Thanks to Stunningfire for reviewing, it was my only nice review. Oh, and the person who I called my best friend left me a flame for the last chapter, but we made up. She's in France at the moment! At least she might be, the ferry might have sunk!

This chapter is about the flock. It is set the day that Dylan woke up/ the day after he was kidnapped.

Max POV

I woke up to complete silence. Weird, Dylan's normally up by now. To avoid Fang 'accidentally' hurting him in the process of waking up. Fang. I thought back to our make out session last night. Ah, good times.

I went downstairs, relishing the peace. Then I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. "Fang!" God, I wish he didn't do that. But he was up before Dylan! Maybe he'd knocked him out. Oh well. Better for me!

"Max" He sighed maybe it was something to do with Dylan. "Dylan's gone." I was right. Score 1 to Max. "Why, Fang? Did you put him in hospital?"

"No"

"What happened then?"

"Another bird kid took him"

"Anyone we know?"

"No." He paused "Why do you care so much?"

"Fang" I sighed "He's a flock member. I do love him, but like I love Iggy, and he's accepted that, okay?"

"Yes, Max. He will be okay. The kid was a scrap of a kid, only Angel's size. He could fight her off any day." I heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed that Dylan was safe, for now.

I know It was short. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, as I have the whole plot planned out. Also, please R&R my fanfic Max's Choice. Even if it is a flame.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this chapter was written directly after the latest chapter. It goes back to Birdie and Dylan.

It's really just a filler.

Oh, if any of you want to know, this is 2 years after Fang, with the last few bits not happening, as in Fang being kidnapped by good old Hansie, Dylan trying to commit suicide and Fang leaving. Angel is not evil. Also, Birdie is 11, and the same age as Gazzy. Work it out from there.

Dylan POV

The person on the floor who registered me was not concerned about where I came from or who I was, she just wanted a pay rise from getting the kids through smoothly. She gave me a sheet to fill in, and I filled it out as follows:

Name: Dylan Carl

DOB: 12th September, 1995

Gender: Male

Medical Things to Know About: High metabolism

Room: 20

Roommate: Belinda Maunse

I handed it back to her "Thank you..." She checked her papers "...Dylan. You will start school on Monday." She checked her papers again "Are you sure you want to share a room with Birdie?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Bye!" Wow, she was a bit strange. I left to go back to Birdie's room. As I got near to the door, I was stopped by some boys who looked a little older than me. "Hey, new kid!"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you?"

"Dylan. Dylan Carl."

"So, Dylan Carl. Why are you heading to Little Loser's room?"

"If you want to know, I'm her roommate. So leave me alone, please!" I left them standing there, their mouths open, and went to Birdie's room. My new home, I guess.

So, this one is also short. I think the next one will be longer. If anyone wants to know, I have an estimate for about 26 chapters planned.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long!

By the way, I have no idea how the High School system works.

Dylan POV

I was really nervous about tomorrow. I would be going to school for the first time ever. Max had taught me everything I would need to know for school, which I am now grateful for, even though it was really, really boring when I learned it.

The mornings at this place were boring. It started with a bell waking us up, and us getting up and getting clothes on. The school was non uniform. We then went out into the middle area, and had some toast and jam for breakfast.

Everyone was driven to school in a minibus, and it was regular practice, or that was what Birdie told me, to run for the seats at the back, even though it was hot back there. I mean, some of these guys are my age! I can understand kids Birdie's age doing that, but not people who go to High School!

Birdie and I sat at the front.

The drive to the Lower School took 5 minutes. Only a handful of kids got off.

The Middle School was 5 minutes away from that. Birdie got off there and said goodbye. She smiled to me and wished me luck.

The final drive took 2 minutes. There I got off of the bus and walked to the office. "Hello, I'm Dylan Carl. I'm starting High School here today."

"Hello, Dylan" The secretary smiled at me, eyeing my face. "Here's your schedule. The bell for Homeroom rings in a few minutes. Good luck!"

I walked towards Homeroom, and went in when the bell rang. I then introduced myself to the teacher, and sat down near the back. A few girls were looking at me.

When the first bell rang, I headed to English.

English was a bit boring. I was given my reading list, which wasn't anything too difficult, and we went over the use of verbs in sentences.

The second lesson was Maths. In maths, I was given my textbooks, and we had to do Algebra, and simplifying algebraic equations.

Third lesson was History. We studied the use of Tanks in World War 2.

Then was lunch break. I sat on a table by myself, with a few energy bars as well as the food from the canteen to keep me going. Stupid fast metabolism.

Fourth lesson was Business Studies. We studied the advert for McDonalds and why this made the business successful. To be honest, it made my head spin.

Fifth and final lesson was Science. We did an experiment with Woodlice Choice Chambers, and I did an experiment on which light conditions woodlice preferred. We were given Homework to right up a summary of our experiment.

When we were picked up by the bus, I went straight to where Birdie was sitting. "Have a good day?" I asked. "I'll tell you when I get home" Birdie said, and grimaced. I wondered what had happened that had been so bad...

**AN: So there you are! Thanks to my reviewers, I was really feeling down about the last few chapters. I had immense writers block on this, and I suddenly got over it today, and wrote over 400 words!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long, guys. Severe case of laziness. Thank you to Stunningfire for reviewing!**

Dylan POV

When we got into our room, Birdie slammed the door. "Birdie? What happened?" Birdie flopped backwards onto the bed. "Well..."

_FT_

_The first lesson I had was music. Everyone laughed at me because I was the only one who volunteered to sing in the school choir._

_The second lesson was English. We all had to write fictional diary entries based on what happened the day before. It was easy, I told the truth. I saw the teacher looking at my work, and was sure she would ask me to read mine out._

_At the end, the teacher collected our books in and picked three out at 'random'. Yeah right. Mine was there, so was Logan's, and Kulvinder's was there as well. She read them out. Logan's went like this._

_Dear Diary_

_Today I went on a date with this really hot guy. He took me to the really expensive coffee shop in town, and Lucy and Sophie looked at me really jealously. I got some cream on my nose and he kissed it off._

_It was really fun._

_Kulvinder's went like this:_

_Heya, Diary!_

_Today I went into town and did some really kool graffiti with this super kool gang I'm the leader of because I pwned them in skateboarding. They got arrested and I didn't._

_And mine went like this:_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I flew across the hills to the big park with Dylan. We played games there all day, and flew home again when it was too dark to play anymore._

_And everyone laughed. Some of the girls were practically crying with laughter when we went out to break._

_I went to the social room, to eat part of my lunch. When I was there, Kenny and Matine pushed me up against the wall, and I punched them. I spent the rest of the day in withdrawal._

_EF_

"So, today was really bad. I hated it. I really hate it here, Dylan. I hate Kenny, and Sophie, and Logan, and Lucy, and Matine and just about everyone. Sometimes... Sometimes I wish they'd just die and leave me alone! All of them!" She opened the window and flew off. _Damn!_ I thought. Birdie did that on purpose. I can't fit through the window. I sighed and waited for her to come back.

I fell asleep before she did.

**AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I am so lazy, I'm so sorry this took so long.**


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, I'm tired of this.

Not you nice readers, don't worry.

I'm tired of the flamers.

So what if I give harsh CC?

I woke up to five this morning. You flamers have made Wolf-Holly come out, and I snapped at one of my friends!

You're ruining my life, so leave me alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, guys.

I won't be updating for ages, as I have chosen to work really hard in school and on my original novel.


End file.
